


So You Think You Can Dance Fiore: Week 6 Top 12

by Opalsong, Syr



Series: So You Think You Can Dance Fiore [6]
Category: Fairy Tail, So You Think You Can Dance RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cana's Mysterious Past, Erza is having FUN, Freed is Pining, Gen, Ill when recording, Levy+Gajeel 5ever, Lots of Disco, Mirajane is scary, No Real So You Think You Can Dance Knowledge Necessary, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, WTF was that Elimination!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syr/pseuds/Syr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's jump right in folks, it's another review of So You Think You Can Dance: Fiore. Compared to last week, this episode was relatively drama free. The keyword being 'relatively'. I would consider the eliminations to be a minor upset. At least, I'm upset about it. You may also [...READ MORE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Think You Can Dance Fiore: Week 6 Top 12

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series. We'll be posting one "review" a week until we finish the "show" (11 weeks). Updates Fridays.
> 
> Thanks to [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid) for being the voice of Elfman!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%206/So%20You%20Think%20You%20Can%20Dance%20Fiore%20Week%206%20Top%2012.mp3) | 13:58 | 13.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook (entire series)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fairy%20Tail/So%20You%20Think%20You%20Can%20Dance%20Fiore.m4b) | 3:12:35 | 90.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/so-you-think-you-can-dance-fiore-week-6-top-12)  
  
### Music

Credits in the End Notes

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

 

 

Let's jump right in folks, it's another review of So You Think You Can Dance: Fiore. Compared to last week, this episode was relatively drama free. The keyword being 'relatively'. I would consider the eliminations to be a minor upset. At least, _I'm_ upset about it. You may also notice something different about me this week. Well, I'm home from Disney World, but I brought a cold back with me. But So You Think You Can Dance doesn't stop just because I'm sick, so neither will I.

The aftershocks of last week are still being felt and I, for one, am still desperately searching for any crumbs of information about what happened and why Laxus was kicked off the show. So I did some digging, and let me tell you, choosing the tweet of the week was REALLY hard. I _almost_ went for the one where Mirajane commented on being Laxus's partner and she basically said that dancing with him was a piece of cake, followed by _the_ most passive-aggressive smiley face emojis I have _ever_ seen. It was a riot! But instead, I'm going with a tweet from Elfman:

_What is going on!?_ He can't mean Mirajane, not after that powerhouse routine last week. Could Elfman be referring to Lisanna? Then I remembered that Lisanna did a lot of partnering and lifts with Travis in the group routine last week. That would have been Laxus in rehearsals. Did he get on Lisanna's case because she needs to stretch and warm up more? What a dick! I mean, I don't know if that's what happened, but if it is... What a dick! Ok, ok, let's get to the dances. More on Laxus's dickery as news unfolds.

Top 12 Dance

Disco, [Perfect-Area Complete!](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%206/Perfect%20Area.mp3), choreographed by Doriana Sanchez.

That's one way to start a show! Group dance disco is pretty rare and I can see why. That dance looked exhausting! It was fun, no denying that. The exuberant choreography was matched with bright costumes and some great lights and stage design. This dance was created to make the viewer smile and I can say from personal experience that it worked! As the group gets smaller, the energy of these group dances is starting to really gel and I like it.

Mirajane & Bickslow

Contemporary, [Mad World](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%206/05%20Mad%20World.mp3), choreographed by Bonnie Story.

Wow, this pairing did NOT turn out the way I expected. The story of the piece was 'a woman fights against her inner demons' with Mirajane playing the woman and Bickslow as the demons. Bickslow usually _excels_ at creepy roles like this one. But in this dance it looked like the demons weren't so much 'fighting' as 'fleeing for their lives'. But I suppose I can't fault Bickslow _too_ much: now that Mirajane has showed us her true colours, I wouldn't want to pick a fight with her either. In the 'about the dancer' segment, each dancer was asked what they would do with the prize money if they win the competition. Bickslow, unsurprisingly, wants to spend the money on his puppet collection. Whatever Bickslow, you do you. Mirajane said she wants to spend some of the money on funding dance scholorships and the rest on more physiotherapy for Lisanna. Aw!

Lucy & Natsu

Broadway, [To Dance Again](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%206/12%20To%20Dance%20Again.mp3), choreographed by Warren Carlyle.

It is weird that Natsu makes a really great Lord of Evil? Natsu is always so much fun to watch, but he looked _extra_ gleeful in this wacky Broadway number. The partnership between Natsu and Lucy remains top notch. I admit, I was prepared to roll my eyes when Lucy was asked what she would do with the prize money. Isn't Lucy already loaded? What does she need the prize for, anyway? But then Lucy pulls out a notebook and flashes it at the camera. Apparently she's got debts. Ok, Lucy, I'm intrigued. What's your story?! Natsu, gotta love him, said he would spend the entire sum on fish for his friend Happy. This Happy person must _really_ like fish!

Erza & Freed

Jazz, [Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go!)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%206/07%20Cherry%20Lips.mp3), choreographed by Wade Robson.

I should have guessed that Erza would spend the prize money on more clothes. Remember when Erza showed us her closet? Do you think she ever gets lost in there and can't find her way out? No, not Erza. She is _way_ too competent for that. Freed, on the other hand... suuuuuuuure you're planning on signing up for more training at the Makarov Dance Company. Not like you're already technically perfect. There no waaaaay you only want to train there because that's where Laxus dances. Riiiiiight. I have to say that Freed _was_ looking a little... limp? Is someone still sad because Laxus is gone? This might not have been Freed's best week, but Erza was clearly having fun. Of course she was! Erza can't give any less than 100% remember. So when Erza has fun, it's all caps FUN.

Cana & Elfman

Hula, [Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%206/Lilo%20&%20Stitch%20OST%20-%2001%20-%20Hawaiian%20Roller%20Coaster%20Ride.mp3), choreographed by Kathleen "Kilohana" Woodward.

Uhhhhh. This may have been a miscalculation. Every once in a while, So You Think You Can Dance tries a new style and sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. I can't decide if this dance was dismal failure or if I just _really_ don't like that song. On the plus side, Cana can really pull off a grass skirt. We got another hint at Cana's mysterious past when she was asked to share what she would do if she won. Cana kept her answer pretty vague, but did mention that there's someone she wants to meet. Like Mirajane, Elfman said he'd use the money to help fund scholarship programs. He mentioned how much he and his sisters relied on those programs growing up.

Juvia & Gray

Hip hop, [Snakes on a Plane](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%206/Snakes%20on%20a%20Plane.mp3), choreographed by Pharside and Phoenix.

This dance was some top notch Pharside and Phoenix choreography. For a ballet dancer, Gray can really get _down_. Juvia is really comfortable in this style too. This pair has always excelled at partnership and, let's not beat around the bush, sexual chemistry. That being said, I really like that this routine didn't rely on the latter, but then I get tired very quickly of sexy dances. I'm not completely heartless though; I thought it was really adorable that Juvia, even if she wins or loses, just wants to keep dancing with Gray. Gray, on the other hand, is definitely gunning for first place. He said that if he wins, he's giving all the money to help his teacher, Ul, and her dance school. What a good student. Now back to the routine; what I really loved about this piece is how it highlighted the great partnership between Juvia and Gray. I give it five stars! …maybe snakes? Five snakes!

Levy & Gajeel

Disco, [Imma stop Loving Drugs](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%206/Imma%20Stop%20Loving%20Drugs%20%28Ke%24ha%20vs.%20Gl%201.mp3), choreographed by Doriana Sanchez.

_Two_ discos in one day? Disco bookends! Aw, look at Levy and Gajeel getting the coveted 'last slot'. It's well known that the last dance of the night is always the best. And this routine was no exception. I can't believe how far this pair has come in just a few weeks. They used to be an absolute train wreck! Now they're a well oiled machine. The fruits of last week's amazing trust dance are on full display here. I can't deny it anymore, I like these two! Sign me up for team Levy + Gajeel. No question, they are _very_ different dancers. When asked, Levy knew _exactly_ what she do with the prize money if she won: pay for school. Levy has her sights set on not just a Masters degree, but a full Doctorate. Compare that with Gajeel, who looked blankly like he had never even considered the future after the show. I find that very interesting, considering how strongly (and unapologetically) he was talking about winning on twitter after the almost-dropping-Levy fiasco. I'll be the first to say that Gajeel has matured a lot in the past few weeks, but it looks like he's still got a ways to go.

Eliminations and Closing Thoughts

I am really pissed that Levy was eliminated! She had two _amazing_ weeks in a row! This stinks of producer manipulation. What, she didn't fit into some 'ideal' top ten? Give me a break! Bickslow going home makes more sense at least. But I'm giving you the stink eye, show. Big time. See my stink eye and feel shame!

Hard to believe it, but with this episode we are officially over half done the season. Starting next week, all partnerships are dissolved. No more Lucy and Natsu? Noooooo! Instead, dancers will be paired with each other randomly. On the plus side, we get to see solos next week, plus there's a mystery guest dancer coming. We may be entering the back half, but I have a feeling this season still has a _few_ surprises left in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Music Credits:  
> [So You Think You Can Dance Theme](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/So%20You%20Think%20You%20Can%20Dance%20Season%2011%20Opening%20Intro.mp3)  
> [Perfect-Area Complete!](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%206/Perfect%20Area.mp3) by Natsuko Asou  
> [Mad World](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%206/05%20Mad%20World.mp3) by Adam Lambert  
> [To Dance Again](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%206/12%20To%20Dance%20Again.mp3) from A Very Potter Musical  
> [Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go!)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%206/07%20Cherry%20Lips.mp3) by Garbage  
> [Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%206/Lilo%20&%20Stitch%20OST%20-%2001%20-%20Hawaiian%20Roller%20Coaster%20Ride.mp3) from Lilo and Stitch  
> [Snakes on a Plane](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%206/Snakes%20on%20a%20Plane.mp3) by Cobra Starship  
> [Imma Stop Loving Drugs (Ke$ha vs. Glee Cast vs. La Roux vs. The Black Eyed Peas vs. Iglu & Hartly)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%206/Imma%20Stop%20Loving%20Drugs%20%28Ke%24ha%20vs.%20Gl%201.mp3) by Titus Jones
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
